elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Meet the Character – Yisareh
Meet the Character – Yisareh is part of the Meet the Character series on official website. This entry was published on 02/01/2018. Contents We Undaunted are unique beasts. No two the same. A band of misfits if ever there was one, but united by a common desire to overcome new challenges and distinguish ourselves from the pack. A pack that is always growing. We are no longer a loose association of peers, but a continent-spanning guild and the true challenge we face as a collective is meeting the ever-growing demands of our members. Our numbers have feasted glory to the bone, and soon there will not even be marrow left to sate us. New depths must be plumbed and wildernesses explored for the succor of triumph. The unknown must be conquered so that new perils for the Undaunted to overcome can be found. You may think there is no glory in foraging for this bounty, but to ignore our need is to risk growing complacent and soft. Without the Undaunted pledge we are nothing but paper tigers, and without a foe there can be no pledge. Our expeditions into new territories are too slow. Too laborious. Too safe. What is needed to sustain us are Undaunted who do not fear to strike out on their own into the fathomless unknown. We must look within our ranks for those who do not simply crave the glory of battle, but find the journey of discovery its own reward. Trailblazers who are canny enough to lead us to the dens of death without becoming trapped in its jaws. Who among you will risk life and limb so that others might claim the spoils of the Undaunted pledge? At least there's one among you who does not balk at the suggestion. Yisareh stands willing to do what needs to be done, and I can think of no one better to lead this charge. I nominate Yisareh to be the first of our Trailblazers. Sit down, you louts. Cease your mutterings. The Undaunted have no time for those who are quick to protest and slow to volunteer. Is it her courage you doubt? Because she takes the pledge as readily as any of you. Does the blood staining her hands not carry the same weight because it is not that of her enemies, but her fellows? Many of you owe her thanks for the breath you bellow so carelessly. How short would the stories of your lives be, had she not mended your broken bodies and wrestled your miserable souls from the clutches of the Void? Your victories are her victories. Is it Yisareh's youth you take offense to? Do you believe the responsibility too great for a member of her rank? Or do you fear she will keep the best bounty for herself? Is this burden greater than that of her mastery over life and death? There are few who wield such power wisely, yet she has never abused her knowledge for selfish reasons. We could use more Undaunted that thought of more than their own glory and took their obligations to our cause more seriously. Long before she became Undaunted, Yisareh knew what it meant to go where others feared to tread and to be unyielding in her pursuits. I'm certain Maj would be happy to attest to how the study of magic and necromancy are viewed in Sentinel, yet here she stands unbowed and undeterred. Her drive to reveal that which is hidden is what we now need. Are there any among you who still claim otherwise? Good. We are in accord. Yisareh will lead the way forward for us all. -- Glirion the Redbeard, at the formation of the Undaunted Trailblazers Category:Meet the Character